I Haven't Got a Century to Wait
by Cats070911
Summary: Tommy fails to listen to Barbara. Will he realise before it is too late, and will she be able to forgive him?


**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply. A hasty story for Easter that came to me in a dream... Have a happy and safe Easter. I will be ticking off my #1 bucket list item over the next month. Catch you after that.

* * *

Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers took a deep breath then knocked on his office door. "Sir? Got a minute?"

Her boss looked up. The corners of his eyes were red. He rotated his neck slowly. "You have an update on Harris?"

She shook her head. "No."

He cracked his knuckles and turned back to the autopsy report on his screen. "Then come back when you do."

"Yes, Sir."

Barbara backed away and returned to her desk. She flopped into her chair and stared up at the grey stain on the ceiling above Winston's desk.

"He still in a mood?"

Barbara tried to focus on the voice. _Winston? Yes, Winston_. "Sorry?... Oh, yeah something like that."

"Go home. You look beat."

"We're all tired. Any news about Harris?"

"You should tell him."

"No point. It won't change it."

"But he should know."

"Winston, it's two days before Easter, and we're in the middle of a case with a potential serial killer who poisons children's Easter eggs. He's allowed to be single-minded."

"You'd forgive Lynley anything, wouldn't you?"

Barbara shook her head. "It might surprise you how much I have never forgiven. Now, let's find Harris."

* * *

Three hours later Barbara took the printout and again knocked on Detective Inspector Tommy Lynley's door.

"Come in, Havers. Got anything?"

"Yeah, a CCTV camera at Golders Green picked up his vehicle travelling south along Finchley Road." She handed him the image showing Harris behind the wheel. Beside him was a large hamper of eggs.

"How long ago?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"I want every camera on every conceivable route monitored to find him. We have to find those eggs before more children die."

"Already on it. Winston is supervising."

"Good. Thank you."

Barbara felt dismissed. "Sir?"

"Mmm?" He did not look up.

"I... well..."

He glared at her. His frown was that of her old headmaster. "Spit it out, Havers, I haven't got a century to wait."

"Nothing. Later. Doesn't matter. I'll check on the cameras."

Barbara backed out of his office and closed his door. She held the knob while she closed her eyes and tried to fight back the tears.

* * *

"Where's Havers?"

Winston looked up from his screen. "She'll be in shortly, Sir."

"We are all working long hours, but I expect her to set a good example and be here on time. Send her to me when she deigns to arrive. We missed Harris yesterday, but he will not be happy we found those eggs. He will try something again today. I need everyone here and focussed."

Lynley turned and strode away. Winston had had enough. He followed him to his office. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"Her mother died the other night. The funeral is this morning. She will be here by ten."

Lynley frowned. "Her mother died? Why wouldn't she have told me?"

"She said she tried. You haven't exactly been approachable lately."

Tommy slumped back against the wall. "I... no, you're right. I'm sorry."

"No use telling me that, Sir."

Lynley looked at his watch. "What time is the funeral?"

"Eight-thirty. It was the earliest they would do. Just a simple service at the crematorium."

Lynley studied his watch. "I should be with her. SMS me if you find Harris."

"But Sir?" Winston shook his head as his boss rushed down the corridor.

* * *

Barbara stood by the coffin. She felt she should say something, but did not know what to say. "Bye, Mum."

She turned to take her seat. There were only two other mourners there, both nurses at the care home. She gave them a tight smile then sat down to wait for the duty celebrant to arrive. Unable to look at the coffin, she closed her eyes.

"May I?"

"Sir?"

Tommy sat beside her. "You should have told me."

"I tried."

"I'm sorry. I've been..."

"Impossible."

He looked at her as if he would protest, then nodded. "Yes, I have."

A door opened, and a slim, grey-haired man in his sixties walked to the pulpit. He adjusted the white stole around his neck. "Everyone here?" Barbara nodded. "Today we come together to praise the life of... Margaret Havers. Margaret was..."

Barbara did not listen to the service. She had filled out the form from which the man was now piecing together his potted history of her mother. He knew nothing of the family's pain or history. It felt hollow. Tommy's hand nudged her. His arm was lying with his palm up across his leg. Barbara laid her palm across his, relieved when his fingers closed around hers.

* * *

They stood outside the crematorium. Tommy still had her hand. "Would you like me to drive you home?"

"Huh? No, we have to find Harris." Barbara took a deep breath and tried to smile. She blinked back tears hoping he would not notice.

Tommy pulled her into a hug. "You don't. I'm sorry I let you down. Let me take you home and then I'll come back tonight and see how you are."

Barbara pulled away. "No. We have to catch Harris. You can drive me back to the station."

* * *

It was just after midnight when they arrested Harris. A pimply-faced teenager on duty at a busy convenience store near Charing Cross Station had thought it was suspicious that a man arrived with a bag of blue eggs and left empty-handed. He had phoned the hotline, closed the store and chased the man.

"It was foolhardy. He might have hurt you," Tommy told the boy.

"Yeah, but he was killin' kids. I couldn't let him get away. On the news, you've been after him for days."

"You're very brave," Barbara said glaring at her boss. "Very quick thinking and you undoubtedly saved lives, but Detective Inspector Lynley is right. You shouldn't endanger yourself."

"Yeah, maybe... but you wouldn't have caught him if I hadn't follow'd him. I had to stop him getting on that train." The youth laughed. "He thought I was muggin' 'im."

Tommy put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Go back to the store and show Detective Constable Nkata which eggs he put there. Then he will bring you to Scotland Yard to make a statement. We have contacted your parents. They will meet you there."

"Great," the boy grumbled, "first you complain, now I'll have Mum yelling at me."

"Only because she loves you," Tommy said, "don't ever take that for granted.'

* * *

"I'm calling it a night," Barbara told Tommy. "It's 3 a.m., and I'm not functioning."

"I'll drive you home."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. I need to make up for being a despotic boss and a despicable human being these last few days."

Barbara smiled. "Don't be so easy on yourself."

Tommy grinned back at her. "What? I'm worse than despicable?"

"No comment."

* * *

On Easter Sunday, Tommy woke early. Barbara had been on his mind all night. She had forgiven him, again, but he knew he had hurt her badly by not taking the time to listen. It was time for him to face up to himself.

He showered and dressed quickly then drove to Charing Cross.

"You again," the boy said as Tommy approached the counter. "I can't remember any more than I told you."

"How did you mother react?"

"Huh? Oh, she just hugged me." The boy shrugged.

Tommy looked around the store. "I'm glad you are on duty. I need a favour."

* * *

"What the hell?"

Barbara looked at her clock. It was not even 7 o'clock, and some idiot was knocking on her door. She struggled into her slippers and tied her dressing gown loosely around her waist. She cracked open the front door. "Yes?"

"I have a delivery for you."

"Wrong house."

"Sergeant Havers?"

Barbara recognised the voice. She opened the door. The pimply-faced lad from the shop was standing on her doorstep with his arms wrapped around a gigantic Easter egg. "That's very kind of you, but..."

The boy's face appeared around the side of the egg. "It's not from me. That other copper came in and said he needed a brave man to do a job for him."

Barbara closed her eyes and pressed her fingers into her forehead. "What copper? I don't understand."

"You two are a bit thick, eh? He's trying to tell you somethin'."

"What?"

"I love you, and I'm sorry I let you down."

Barbara opened her eyes. Tommy was standing beside the boy and took the egg from him. The boy looked from one to the other. "Finally. I'm off. See ya in court."

Barbara stared at her boss. "Aren't we over Easter eggs?"

"How can you be over chocolate?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Good point. You had better bring it in." She glanced at the street. The boy was standing by the gate grinning. He gave her a thumbs up before turning and walking away whistling a love song. Barbara felt her face flush.

Tommy had put it on her table. "What's going on, Sir?"

"I have been an idiot."

"That was never in dispute."

"I came to break that cycle. I know it's too soon after your mother, but... I..."

Barbara folded her arms and cocked her head to the side. "Spit it out, Sir, I haven't got a century to wait."

Tommy grinned at her. Barbara lowered her arms. He stepped towards her. They stood looking at each other until he reached up and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't want to wait another second."

"For what?'

"You."

"So...?"

"I thought I made it clear outside."

"No, you bought me a giant egg and said you love me. That is far from clear."

"Really? Is this any clearer?" Tommy pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Barbara closed her eyes. When he paused, she whispered. "Slightly, but I need more convincing."

Tommy kissed her again. This time his lips tugged eagerly at hers as he backed her towards the open door of her bedroom.


End file.
